Finding love in college
by SuperheroChick
Summary: What happends when 2 girls from Houston fall in love at University of Texas? Will Kelsey actually date? Will Delilah change herself? Sorry if my summary sucks,but I hope you guys like it. Dedicated to IchirukiLullaby
1. Chapter 1

It's Delilah's and Kelsey's first day at University of Perez and Kelsey Allen are best friends from Houston Texas,Delilah is going to the school of Fine Arts and Kelsey is going to the school of their moms help,their done fixing up their dorm room,Delilah is at University of Texas on her Academics scholarship and Kelsey is at University of Texas on her Academics and Volleyball scholarship.

"Ok that's it"  
"Yep"  
"Ok! Be careful"  
"I back safe"  
"I will"  
Hugs Kelsey  
"Love you Kelsey"  
"I love you too mom"  
"If you need anything,call and I'll send it to you."  
"Ok"  
"I'll call you"  
"Ok mom"  
"Watch out for each other"  
"Of course Mrs.A"

"Bye"

Kelsey's mom leaves out  
"Well,I should leave too.A long drive back.I you so much Delilah"  
"Love you too mom"  
They hug  
"Watch out for each other"  
"Of course "  
"If you need anything,call and I'll send it to you"  
"Ok!"  
"Well,bye"  
"Bye mom"  
"Bye "  
"Bye girls"  
Leaves out  
"We're here Delilah"  
"I know"  
"I'm surprised you're wearing your favorites today"  
Kelsey is wearing her Batman t-shirt and her New York Giants cap.  
Someone knocks on the door  
"I'll get it"  
Delilah goes to answer the door and sees 2 with multi colors in his hair and one with just one color  
"Hi,I'm Jeff Hardy and this is my roomate Randy 're in the dorm across from you.  
"Hi"  
Kelsey walks to the door and sees the 2 guys  
"Hi,I'm Delilah Perez and this is my best friend and roomate Kelsey is Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton,they're in the dorm room across from us.  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"Hi! So you're a Batman and New York Giants fan huh?"  
"Oh is my favorite superhero and the New York Giants are one of my favorite Football teams"  
"So,where are you 2 from?"  
"Houston Texas,what about you 2?"  
"Well,I'm from Cameron North Carolina"  
"And I'm from Missouri"  
~Silence~  
"Well,we have to we'll get to know each other and hang out"  
"Yeah, was nice meeting you 2."  
"Yeah,it was nice meeting both of you 2."  
Jeff and Randy walks away and Delilah closes the door  
"Did you see the guy with the different color hair?"  
"Yeah! And the guy Randy,was totally checking you out."  
"Whatever"  
"Whatever? Kelsey Saige Allen,he asked you if you're a Batman and New York Giants fan"  
"Yeah,because I'm wearing a Batman t-shirt and a New York Giants cap."  
"Whats your problem Kels?"  
"What's my problem about what?"  
"You haven't dated you afraid of dating because of your dad?"  
Kelsey and her dad don't talk and her dad treats Kelsey like crap  
"Yeah"  
"Kelsey,all guys aren't jerks."  
"I know"  
Delilah sighs  
"Can you at least try to date,while we're here? My friend you're so beautiful and I'm not saying it because you're my best friend.I'm saying it because it's true."  
"I don't know"  
"Come on Kelsey,for me?"  
Kelsey sighs  
"Ok,Ok,Ok fine"  
"Thanks"  
"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah"  
Delilah hugs Kelsey  
"I just want you to be happy"  
"Diddo"  
"But Kelsey I've dated if Randy has feelings for you,I'll warn him that if he hurts you I'll hurt him."  
"Ok"  
"Ok.I love you,you know"  
"I I love you 2."  
"So,what do you want to do?"  
"Let's get something to eat"  
"Ok"  
"I'm so glad you didn't go to University of Houston"  
"Well I just couldn't let you come here all by yourself."  
They head out


	2. Chapter 2

It's the week that Delilah and Kelsey start their classes,Mondays and Wednesdays Delilah has Math,P.E and has Volleyball,Reading and Nursing.  
On Tuesdays and Thursdays Delilah has Fine Arts and has Math and English and on Fridays Delilah and Kelsey have no 's Monday,  
Kelsey is done with her classes for today and is heading to her dorm room wearing her scrubs and rolling her backpack.

"Kelsey"  
"Randy,hi"  
" 's your first day of classes going?"  
" homework"  
"Me 're a nurse?"  
"Well studying to become a nurse actually.I go to the school of nursing."  
"That's great"  
"Yeah.I wish I can stay and chat but I have Reading and Nursing homework due Wednesday"  
"Ok! Well hopefully we'll see each other again"  
"Yeah see ya"  
"See ya"  
Kelsey goes into her dorm room,closes the door,goes to her desk,pulls out her homework and I-phone rings and it's her mom.  
"Hey mom,can you call me in an hour or so? I just got into my dorm room and I'm going to get started on Homework."  
"Wait,wait,wait"  
"Mom"  
"I just called to ask how was your first day of classes"  
Kelsey sighs "It was great looks like I'm going to love nursing"  
"That's good."  
"Yeah,but tommorrow I have Math and you know I'm not good in Math"  
Kelsey is good in Reading and English,but Math isn't her subject.  
"I know.I have to go,because I'm still at work but I'll call you later."  
"Ok! Love you"  
"Love you too Kels"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Kelsey hangs up,plugs her earbuds to her phone,puts it on her 90's playlist and starts her by Spice Girls starts to play.  
It's 5 o'clock,Kelsey is almost done with her homework and still listening to 90's music when Delilah comes in.  
"Hey"  
"Hey,how was your first day of classes?"  
"It was ?"  
" seems like I'm going to love my nursing class"  
"That''s good"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you want to go get something to eat?"  
"Already had Wendy's"  
"Can you come with me?"  
"Sure,besides I'm almost done with my homework"  
Stops writing,stops the music and takes out the earbuds "You ready?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok"  
Get's up from her chair and they head to the door "I was heading to our dorm when I got out of my nursing class and Randy Orton started talking to me"  
"The guy who's roomate has multi colors in his hair?"  
"Yeah!"  
Delilah opens the door "Maybe he likes you"  
"Oh my gosh"  
They walk out and Delilah closes the door.  
20 minutes later they come back in "Thanks for the Starbucks"  
"No problem"  
"Well I should get back on my 're due on Wednesday"  
"Ok"  
Kelsey goes back to her desk,plugs her earbuds to her phone,puts it back on 90's music,presses play and starts to finish her homework.  
Tearin' up my heart by NSYNC starts to play.  
Delilah starts on her homework _  
It's Friday and Kelsey and Delilah have no classes,they signed up for Yoga to take on and Delilah comes into the room,Kelsey is wearing a Houston Astros tank top and yoga pants while Delilah is wearing a plain t-shirt and pants.I'm going to add 2 more WWE superstars into my story, Alex Riley and my bestie's favorite John Cena. Alex and John are in the yoga class and they see Kelsey and Delilah come in, Delilah and Kelsey finds a spot and they sits next to Kelsey and starts streching.

"Hi"  
"Hi"  
"I'm Alex Riley"  
"Kelsey Allen and this is my best friend Delilah Perez"  
"Hi"  
"Hi"  
Alex looks at Kelsey's tank top "So you like the Houston Astros"  
"No,I'm actually from Houston,both of us are from Houston."  
"So you're both from Tx"  
"Yep"  
Class is about to begin "Well,hopefully I'll see you around"  
"Sure"  
Alex get's up and heads back to Cena.  
"Oh My ,he's so cute"  
"He is"  
After Yoga and Delilah grabs their towels and head back to their dormroom. Kelsey takes out her phone from her yoga pants and he gets a text message from her brother Jason back home.  
"Got a text message"  
"From?"  
"Jason"  
Opens the text message "It says,when you get back to your dorm room, skype me."  
Texts back saying ok and sends it.  
"How are you doing in Math?"  
"Well with tutor I have, I'm making progress."  
"That's great considering you not good in Math."  
"Well Math hasn't been my subject"  
"True"  
Kelsey sighs "So hows your Fine Arts class going?"  
"It's going great,I'm really loving it"  
"That's good"  
"How's your Nursing class going?"  
"I'm really loving 's my favorite class next to my reading class."  
"Well,Kelsey you've always loved reading"  
"True"  
They walk into their dormroom.  
Hey peeps,sorry for not updating,I've been on writers block on both fanfics,plus family members from California were coming to visit,so yeah. So I hope you guys like the latest chapter of Finding love in college.  



End file.
